Stranded
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Jake comes back and Miley decides to have a talk little did they know this talk would lead to something else. Jiley and Loliver
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

Chapter 1

One hot sunny morning Miley was dreaming about Jake coming back tomorrow. She was so happy but really mad because Jake had kissed her, then leaving her in this state, as a love sick puppy, for four month. Sighing, she woke up and she got dressed and later came down to see Jackson eating 6 pancakes, with .two glasses of milk, and 3 pieces toast and marshmellows smothered in hot fudge

" Finally your awake !"Jackson said

"Shut Up!" Miley said in a honey sweet tone, worrying Jackson

"Wow what's gotten into you? Did you sleep well?" Jackson said as Miley stared at him with a smug expression.

Miley walked by Jackson and got out some fruits and yogurt, watching her figure.

"Where's daddy?" Miley asked

"He said he went to go somewhere I don't know where" Jackson answered

"Of course you don't know, what do you know?" Miley muttered, eating her breakfast, finishing with a spoonful of her favorite Fruit Passion Yogurt ©

Miley suddenly realized the time and ran out the door, with her pink shirt with glittering hearts, and glittering words saying 'Popstar' and her favorite black Capri's with PINK in pink letters on side.

"What's she in a rush for? Jackson asked himself, "Oh well more pancakes for me!" Jackson smiled evilly and started gobbling up the poor pancakes.

---

Miley goes to the beach to relax her nerves and make sure she's calm when Jake see's her, to make him think that she can handle herself without him and unsurprisingly views Lily in the horizon, who also saw her. Lily ran up to Miley with her Fruity Tootsie Smoothie and warm Pretzel.

"Miley Miley!!!!" Lily called , running.

"Hey Lily!" Miley called back.

"I got my edition of _Music Celebrities_ today and it has something about you!" Lily said, lowering her voice after 'it'.

"Why would they have anything about me, Miley Stew- oh wait a second, Hannah Montana?" Miley whispered back.

"Yeah! You should see what it says!" Lily exclaimed, now rising her voice a bit.

"Lily, all that stuff is bogus, you shouldn't listen-"

"Is this bogus? Hannah Montana is on the top 5 prettiest Music Celebrities?" Lily said, smirking

"OH MY GODNESS!!" Miley said, snatching the magazine from Lily.

Miley loved being Hannah Montana, it let out her soul of signing and it made her feel unique that she was a pop star so many loved.

Lily kept on smirking, and finally opened her mouth

"So Miley, what were you saying about this magazine being bogus?"

"This is the only true thing" Miley said, in a smug tone.

"So it isn't true that Jake is coming today?" Lily said, once again grinning

"He is? Oh wow, golly goodness." Miley noted, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Aren't you happy?" Lily asked

"Yeah I'm happy that the boy I fell in love with kissed me and tells me he's leaving for four months for Romania. How would you feel if Oliver did that to you?" Miley said, smirking at the end

"I would feel pretty horrible…" Lily said, then noticing Miley smirking

"Hey! That's not fair!" Lily said

"Admit it Lily, you like Oliver! I've seen you staring at him!"

"I don't! I'm staring…at…umm…Jackson, he's a hottie?" Lily quickly fibbed, hoping Miley would buy it

"Not buying it. And ewwww… But what ever. I wouldn't care if Jake wore a scary cloak and scared us to death and then gave me a dozen roses and a box of expensive chocolate. I still wouldn't care!" Miley said , with a 'hmph' tone.

"Yeah…I wouldn't scream either." Lily said, not noticing herself thinking about the dark haired boy.

Miley and Lily then sat down , after buying a smoothie and two pretzels for Miley, and the other pretzel was for Lily

"So Jackson ate all those poor pancakes" Lily said, laughing

"Yeah, that's why he's not at work!" Miley said, laughing also.

They were talking, not noticing a creeping figure sneaking up behind Miley.

It places it's cold finger on Miley's shoulder.

"Rico, I'm not falling for your jokes." Miley said, turning around.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Miley screamed, staring at the crouched cloaked figure in black

"LILLLLLY! IT'S A STALKER!!!" Miley screamed, while Lily started jumping up and down screaming in her beach towel, which was covering her since people had gone and the weather was blowing a cold wind, explaining why no one was looking at them strangely except for the guy at 'Rico's Shack' who was too busy anyway playing a handheld video game

Suddenly, the cloaked figure stuck out it's hand with a red gleam…of a dozen roses!

"LILLLLY! THE STALKER IS TRYING TO GIVE ME ROSES!" Miley screamed, backing up. Lily also screamed some words, probably in Pig Latin.

Sighing, the figure unhooked it's cloak and revealed Jake Ryan

"Miley, hold up, it's me!" Jake said, holding out a box of expensive chocolates

"LILLLLY! THE STALKER IS ACTING LIKE JAKE- Hold on a second, Jake?" Miley asked, calming down.

"Yes, I've been trying to show you that!" Jake said in his sweet voice

"Hiiii Jake" Lily said in a lovesick tone.

"Er…Hi Lily" Jake said, turning back to Miley

"Open the chocolate box" Jake asked Miley to, who stared at him through squinted eyes and opened the chocolates to reveal a note from Jake saying

_Miley_

_Please forgive me!_

_Jake_

Lily started 'awwwing' as Miley couldn't help resisting a smile.

Then Miley's expression turned sour

"I don't like you! You left me for 4 MONTHS right after kissing me!" Miley said, angrily

"I'm sorry! Please Miley, forgive me. I could never stop thinking about you…" Jake said, pleading.

"Sorry Jake, your time is up. Goodbye."

But Jake held on to her hand

"Jake, I-I-I need….to LEAVE!" Miley said, getting nervous.

Miley quickly got out of the lock and ran to the left of the group.

Lily looked sympathetic at Jake who sat down in a beach chair, sighing.

Lily thought of an idea as she ran past Jake for her best friend.

--

Miley was almost crying when a tap on her shoulder reached her

"Jake, I said no" Miley said, not knowing who it really was

"Miley, it's Lily. And what did you do! He came back to you on a silver platter!" Lily exclaimed

"He left me! For 4 MONTHS!" Miley yelled

"Just listen to my idea I thought of! Please!" Lily asked

"Fine" Miley stood.

"Why don't you go to that romantic garden with Jake? You can clear everything out!" Lily suggested, hoping it would work

'

"Hmmm…Let me think" Miley said, thinking of the pros and cons.

_Please say yes, please say yes _Lily crossed her fingers and pleaded.

"Maybe" Miley said.

"Miley give him another chance and go to that Romantic Garden?" Lily said

"Fine…but it's the last chance that ego maniac has. If he blows it, I'm sure to never talk to him again." Miley said, in her 'hmph' tone

Lily started doing the happy dance and started running off to go tell Jake

Miley then realized something

"LILY!" Her scream echoed

"WHAT?!"

"HOW DO YOU GET THERE?!"

"YOU GO DOWN NEST STREET , TAKE A LEFT, THEN A RIGHT, THEN JUST KEEP ON GOING, THEN ANOTHER LEFT, THEN YOU'RE THERE!" Lily screamed back.

Miley nodded and skipped down Nest Street, then going down a left, then suddenly Miley remembered

_I'm not good with directions! Oh no, where do I go! I forgot my cell phone! _ Miley started spazzing, until she saw a sign that was partly covered up by a tree. She could see a R M C in the first word, then GARDEN in the second

_Maybe I'm not lost! _Miley thought happily as she ran down the street. Little did she know, she was going down Ropemulch Garden, a garden for fertilizer, but is never tended too…

Miley reached the garden, and was not happy. The garden was smelly, full of flies, and looked ugly, and had wet mud,

"Ew….this is Romantic Garden?"

"Apparently so" A voice said from behind.

Miley turned around

It was Jake!

"Lily told me everything , and I followed her directions, but I saw the RMC garden sign, and got here. "

They stared at each other, not noticing the ugly landscape anymore

"I'm sorry!" Jake and Miley yelled in unison

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you!"

"I'm sorry for kissing you and leaving!"

They hugged, the familiar feeling, like the kiss, flooded through them once more.

When it was silent, they both heard water.

_Romantic Garden!_ They both thought as they ran in the same direction, stupidly not noting where they went, and found them selves in awe. This Garden had trees and green grass with flowers every where and petals dancing in the air and a huge waterfall pouring out water crystals in every fall.

It was beautiful . Little did they both now, this wasn't Romantic Garden

They both sat down near the edge of the waterfall, taking off their shoes and Miley put her head on Jake's shoulder.

Slowly they looked at each other and their lips met, kissing.

Jake broke the kiss, wanting to say 'I love you'

"Miley….I love you"

"So do I Jake"

They hugged once more, now noticing the peachy sunset

"We should be heading back home" Miley said, regretting it.

"Yeah, before it gets dark" Jake agreed.

They held hand and got up, but they Miley noticed something

"Uh oh"

"What?"

"We're lost"


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded

Chapter 2

"We can't be lost" Jake said "Well we are!" Miley said "But …… I have a premiere " Jake said "I have a concert today" Miley thought "I-I-I have to uh go to a con-concert" Miley said "I bet they already started "Jake said "Well what do you want do now?" Jake asked "Find a way to our houses….Wait I have an idea! "Miley said "What" Jake said "We can try callin Lily or Oliver " Miley said "Great!" Jake said Miley called Lily. But at the beach where Lily and Oliver were Oliver was asking Lily on a date Lily agreed but she didn't hear her phone "So ……" Oliver said " Uh where do you want to go on the date?" Lily" We can have a candle light dinner here the beach?" Oliver said "Yeah!" Lily said "Miley was right I do like Oliver "Lily thought. " Great I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock "Oliver said. "Uh-Oh" Miley said "What now?" "Lily didn't pick up" Miley said

---

"Dang your right that is a uh-oh well now what should we do?!" Jake asked "We can talk more I should suggest" Miley said "Okay " Jake said .They both sat at the edge of the waterfall Jake grabbed Miley and started to kiss her. 2 minutes later they stopped kissing

"Miley I love you a lot "Jake said "Sa-sa- same do I " Miley said "I have a question Jake said "Yes" Miley said " Will you be my girlfriend? Jake said "Jake I –I-I- don't know what to say" Miley said "Yes , will make my day" Jake said "Yes" Miley said

Jake picked her up and spinned her around "Jake put me down" Miley said Jake put her down and they kissed again but for a longer period. Soon it became night Miley and Jake were still stranded of where they were "Great I missed my premiere but at least I have the most prettiest girlfriend in the world" Jake thought "I missed my Hannah concert because

---

of this but luckily everything was cleared " Miley thought . Oliver came to pick up Lily he was in a tuxedo and Lily was wearing a beautiful Blue dress Oliver got her hand and they went in the car .Soon they gotten to the beach Jackson had made them a candle night dinner Jackson soon left and Lily and Oliver were alone "Lily you look beautiful today" Oliver said in a sweet voice " You look very handsome today Oliver " Lily said they both ate but after they ate the took of there tuxedo (Oliver took of his) and Lily took of her dress and they had swimsuits they left there surfboards at the beach and they both ran to go surfing but before thy ran Oliver asked Lily "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" "Yes!!!!!" Then they both kissed and when they stopped they both walked holding hands to get there surfboards. Lily and Oliver surfed for a while then they both stopped . Oliver

---

dropped Lily at her house Lily and Oliver kissed Lily went inside and ran to her room and Oliver ran home and ran to his room. Lily was dreaming about Oliver and Oliver was dreaming about Lily. Later everybody was asleep but at the Sterwarts "Dad where's Miles ?" Jackson asked Robby Ray "I don't know now stop askin me that question son" Robby Ray said "Dad lets just get some sleep and by tomorrow Miles will be her don't worry " Jackson said "Jackson your telling me not to worry and you're the one that keeps asking me "Where's Miles" Son you know just go to bed it should be the best!" Robby said "Fine!" Jackson ran upstairs to his room . Miley was having hard time sleeping in grass but she went to sleep soon. Jake woke up he stared at Miley while she was sleeping "She look beautiful when she's sleeping" he whispered he held her and hand and it kissed it Miley felt her the kiss on her hand she opened her green eyes and got up "Sorry" Jake

---

said I didn't mean to wake you up "I wasn't asleep" Miley said "Oh" Jake said " Yeah" Miley said "Well no matter what you are doing your beautiful Jake said Miley laughed "What's so funny?" Jake asked "I'm laughing because your cute and how you said "Well no matter what you are beautiful" "Haha Well look at me" " Yeah " Miley said Jake laughed . "Jake it's getting late we should get some sleep" Miley said " Yeah your right" Jake said. Jake gave Miley a goodnight kiss on her head. The 2 lovebirds were asleep.

Jake couldn't fall asleep he stared at Miley she was shivering Jake luckily had a jacket he put it over her . Miley noticed that and smiled Jake didn't see that Jake got up and walked around but soon he was asleep . In the morning Robby was awake very early wondering

where Miley was Robby called Lily who didn't pick up " Sweet Niblets" Robby said .

---

Later Jackson woke up "Hey dad is Miles here?" Jackson said "No!" Robby Ray said

"Call Lily or Oliver" Jackson said "I called Lily she didn't pick up…" Robby said Jackson interrupting said "Call Oliver !" Jackson said "Great and son I never seen you care about your sister so much thank you" Robby said in a nice voice. Miley woke up and saw Jake she screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley screamed "What" Jake said "You scared me!" Miley said "Sorry" Jake said kissing Miley "Well one problem " Miley said "Let me guess how are we going to get home" Jake said "Yeah" Miley said "Well your right but we are here alone " Jake said while smiling Miley laughed "Well do you have any way out of here?" Miley said "No but….." Jake said Miley's eyes grew big "What?" Miley said "Well….."Jake said .

---


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded

"Well….. we could go that way and see if we can find our way out" Jake said Miley sighed "If that's the only way then fine" Miley said "Great" Jake said . Miley and Jake went that way . Soon Lily woke up and got the message " Oh what a couple of love birds they stayed at the Romantic Garden for a day I'll call Mr. Stewart after I brush and shower" Lily thought . Oliver woke up too and heard the message "Where's Miley and Jake I'll go and call Lily to ask her Oliver got the phone and called Lily was in the shower "Oh man!" Oliver said well I'll go freshen up" Oliver thought . Lily came out of the shower and got her cell phone she was about to call Robby but she saw a missed call she saw it was Oliver "Well he must have called me saying wanna go on a date with me I bet he wanted me to guess cause there's no message. Lily calls Oliver saying yes I and

---

then her phone hanged up "Well Oliver knows I said yes at least I'll go call Mr. Stewart" Lily thought . Lily called Robby Ray Jackson picked up "Hello" Jackson said in a tired voice "Jackson!" Lily said "Yes!" Jackson said "Well I can tell Jackson" Lily thought "Its Lily I just wanted to say Miley and Jake are in the Romantic Garden" Lily said Jackson was asleep he didn't hear that Lily said they were in the Romantic Garden "Ok and tell your dad that too!' Lily said "Whatever bi" Jackson said immediately hanging up . "Well he better tell his dad" Lily said she went downstairs ate breakfast and went out to the beach with her surf board . She surfed a lot and saw Oliver she fell off her surf board and got up and ran to Oliver. Oliver hugged her and kissed her "So did you get my message do you ? " Oliver said "Of course why wouldn't I" Lily said "Ok" Oliver said in

---

excitement "Where!" Oliver said "Here at the beach duh" Lily said "Ok I'll look for her " Oliver said "For who?" Lily said in a sad voice "Miley!" Oliver said "Oh but what about our date?" Lily asked "Huh what date "Oliver asked "Remember you called me for the date?" Lily "No well I want you to go on a date we'll have it here but where's Miley didn't you get Mr. Stewarts call? Oliver asked "Yeah she's at the Romantic Garden with

Jake " Lily said "Did you tell Mr. Stewart ? " Oliver said "No I told Jackson to tell Mr. Stewart " Lily said "What time?" Oliver asked "11:00 AM" Lily said "Uh-Oh" Oliver said "He listened but then there was a huge pause when I said where she was it sounded like a snore" Lily said "Like I thought he doesn't where she is cause he was asleep and then he woke up" Oliver said "Well what are we doing here lets go tell Mr. Stewart!"

---

Lily said. Lily and Oliver ran to Mr. Stewarts house . Soon they got there and Jackson was there he opened the door he pushes Oliver way from Lily and he tries to flirt with her Lily pushes him "Sorry she's taken by me " Oliver said Jackson sighed "Well what do you want ?" Jackson said "We wanna tell you where Miley is " Oliver said "WHERE!!!! "Robby yelled while coming down "In the Romantic Garden " Lily said in a small voice" With Jake" Oliver said . "Well lets go get her!" Robby said. They all got at the Romantic Garden . They looked every where "Where is she?" Lily whispered to Oliver "You said she was here with Jake I don't see anyone here that looks like Miley or Jake" Oliver whispered back "What are you two whispering about " Jackson said while getting close to Lily Oliver gets in the middle of both of them "WHERE WHISPERING ABOUT

---

that Jake isn't here!!!!" Oliver yells but in a whispering way Lily nods "Hmph" Jackson said Lily laughed. At the place Miley and Jake were 2 ways "Which way should we go?" Jake asked "Well why don't we split up?" Miley said "NO!" Jake said "Why?" Miley said "Because I don't want to leave you?" Jake said and held Miley tightly and kissed them "Aww so sweet" Miley said "Thanks I am cute and sweet because I'm Jake !" Jake said " Uh-huh you are great " Miley said "Ego Boy" Miley whispers "Hey I heard that !"Jake said "Wow lets find our way home!" Miley yelled . At the romantic garden "That yell sounds familiar " Jackson said "It does it sounds like ….." Oliver said "Miley!" Lily said "Okay I have an idea me and Jackson will look here and you look at the other spot ok?" Robby said "Ok" Lily and Oliver said at the same time . "Okay go!" Robby said .

---

Lily and Oliver came out of the Romantic Garden and went the way Miley and Jake went so they were at that ugly place "Ewww" Lily said "Wait lets go through those woods . Back at the Romantic Garden "Did you find her dad?" Jackson asked "No son have you?" Robby said "Dad if I found her would I be asking you?" Jackson said "No but son I was being sarcastic " Robby said "I knew that… I was just testing you" Jackson said Robby nods "I mean it " Jackson said Robby nods again "Hey you are so dead!" Jackson said running up to his dad Robby just puts his hand in front of him and Jackson falls cause of that "Son are you okay?" Robby asked Jackson who was in pain (Jackson's weak) "Yeah dad" Jackson said "Good" Robby said while smiling . Lily and Oliver past the woods and were Miley and Jake were before they tried to find there way home "Do

---

you think they'll be here?" Lily said………


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded

"Of Course Lily Don't worry" Oliver said while putting his arm around her

At the woods where Miley and Jake were.

""Okay Miley we'll take the left ok?" Jake said

"Yeah "she said

Jake and Miley kissed.

Miley and Jake went that way Lily and Oliver went through the same woods Jake and Miley were . Jake and Miley found somewhere to rest

"I'm thirsty" Jake said

"So am I let me see what I have in my backpack" Miley said

"Okay" Jake said

There was a lot of water bottles in there some soda drinks a baloney sandwich , a ham sandwich and a turkey sandwich 2 of each of the sandwiches and there was a bag of chips and fruits.

"Wow I have some stuff too " Jake said

Jake had a lot of slurpies the same sandwich's and 2 pieces of apple pie, 2 pieces of chocolate cake and 2 pieces of white chocolate cake.

" Yum huh?" Jake said

Miley was big eyed but then she stared at Jake and Jake stared at her.

" Miley you are the only girl I have loved well that's not related to me and I feel so close to you and I wanna tell you a secret that I have hid from the whole world " Jake said

"What?" Miley said

"Miley, My real name is ……. Les- Les- Lie …. Leslie" Jake said

Miley got big eyed Miley laughed "Ha so what's the secret?" Miley said

"That is the secret" Jake said

"And now I love that name!" Miley said

Jake smiled.

"But Jake I have a secret too …." Miley said

"What?" Jake said

"I can't say I don't know how your going to take it" Miley said

"Come on it can't be that bad" Jake said

"…"Miley said

"Your not married are you?" Jake said

"No I am not married " Miley said in a happily voice

And neither is Hannah Montana" Miley said in a sad low voice

"What?" Jake said in a serious voice

"Jake " Miley said while sighing

"I'm Ha-Ha-Ha-nah Mo-o-o-ntana" Miley said

"What?!" Jake said

"Yeah!" Miley said

" So we almost kissed and that's why before you didn't wanna kiss me ? " Jake said

"Yeah!" Miley said

" No wonder you didn't wanna kiss me but from what I remember when you wanted to kiss me after that you started to like me right?" Jake said

"Ya think why'd you think I kissed you when you left " Miley said while turning back

"I'm sorry Miley … But Miley I don't' understand 1 thing why didn't you tell me you were Hannah on the Zombie High set?" Jake said

"Jake , I love you and that time I hated you" Miley said in a sad voice

"And I regret that " Miley whispered

Jake went up to her and hugged .

"Miley don't worry but when I looked into your eyes I fell in love with Hannah but I was still in love with you Miley" Jake said

"Aww so sweet" Miley said

"Well that's because I'm….."Jake said

Miley covered his mouth when he was about to say

"Jake Ryan"

"Hey!" Jake said

"We should start to eat! Not talk!" Miley said.

Miley and Jake ate there food . Well not all of it but like 1 of the sandwich's .

"That was good " Jake said

"Yeah now get up and lets find our way home" Miley said

Jake got up. Jake and Miley went on there journey . Lily and Oliver were where Miley and Jake where

"Which way should we go?" Oliver said

"Right" Lily said

Oliver sighed

"Okay" Oliver said .

Oliver and Lily went right.

At the Romantic Garden Jackson was still in pain and Robby kept looking. Soon Jackson got up

"Dad have you found her? Jackson asked

"Does it look like it " said Robby

"No" Jackson in a small voice

"Good" Robby said

"Dad I don't wanna be mean but Miley must be gone from our lives forever" Jackson said

Robby sighed

"Son , for some reason I believe well lets get home" Robby said

Robby sighed again.

Couple minutes later Oliver and Lily got at the Romantic Garden . They both saw the sad face on Robby Ray and Jackson

"I don't think they had luck either" Lily whispered to Oliver

"I think the same" Oliver said .

Lily and Oliver ran to Robby Ray

"Any luck?" Jackson asked

"No" Lily said in a sad voice

"Well looks like Miles is gone forever" Jackson said

"No she can't be gone forever" Lily said

"Well Lily its true" Jackson said in a sad tone.

They all got at Robby Ray's Beach House.

Oliver and Jackson sighed

Robby was sad he didn't talk

And Lily was so so sad they were tears that came out of her greenish eyes

Oliver saw and he ran to her he tried to make her not cry anymore .

Jackson found food and he ate it

Robby went to his room while not eating anything

Jackson for once felt bad .

Jackson left the food and went to his room.

Oliver made Lily not cry and he dropped her home but there was still tears . Mrs. Truscott asked Oliver why Lily had tears . Oliver explained the whole story and even Mrs. Truscott got sad . Oliver left to his home.

Everybody was sad about how Miley was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am very sorry for the delay as school as started I have never been able to get on to write. But enjoy this story. I am VERY SORRY but please enjoy this chapter and review!!!**

- PreppyPrincessgal =]

Stranded

"Jake.." Miley said in a whimpery voice.

"Yea?" Jake said.

"I'm sorry!" Miley said crying.

"For what?" Jake said giving Miley a big great bear hug.

"For being so rude to you" Miley said.

Jake laughed.

"Miley! I don't care about the past, I care about the present which is with you." Jake said.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Miley said grinning.

"Hey! Now enough sweet talk we need to get ourselves out of here!" Jake said in a serious tone.

"Yea we need to get ourselves out of here" Miley said.

Jake was looking around everywhere and noticed something.

"Miley!" Jake screamed.

"What?" Miley said in a excited voice.

"The waterfall!" Jake said excitedly.

" WATERFALL!??!, Jake, you expect us two to go fall down the waterfall and god knows where we might end up!" Miley said.

"Well from my memory I did see a pool on the way here, so that might be connected to this and then we are out of here!" Jake said happily.

"Well." Miley said.

"Come on! Its worth a try and you won't be missing so much concerts" Jake said with a wink.

Miley thinks.

"Fine.." Miley says.

Miley and Jake starts walking towards the waterfall.

They give a good long kiss and hugs.

The couple holds hands and goes through the waterfall…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lily's house_

"Haha! Oliver that was the best night of my life! I love you Oliver!" Lily says on her Blackberry to Oliver

"Baby I loved the night as much as I love you." Oliver says on his Venus to Lily

"LILY! COME DOWN !!!!! yells

"Uh-oh got to go… bye Oliver.. Love you" Lily says in a sweet tone and hangs up

Lily goes downstairs.

"Mom! I didn't do it!!!! Ummmmmm Haley did it!!!!!" Lily yells to her mother

"What? Who's Haley?? And the phone is for you" says while walking away thinking who is Haley.

"Oh." Lily says walking to the phone embrassed.

Lily answers the phone.

"Hello?" Lily says.

"Ey! Darling its me , Mr. Stewart" Robby Ray says.

"Oh hey! .. Wats up?" Lily says in a cool voice.

" Not Miley.. You know how you went to that garden?" Robby Ray asks.

"Oh yea….with Oliver?" Lily asked.

"Yes with Oliver.. Did you happen to see Miley anywhere there?" Robby Ray asked in a hopeful voice.

"Im sorry but no I didn't see her there. Me and Oliver are going there again tonight so we'll check on the other side to see if they are there" Lily says bringing hope to Robby Ray.

"Lily, thank you darling!" Robby Ray says in a very happy tone

"Welcome , anything else?" Lily asked

"No, but once again thanks!" Robby Ray says

"Welcome! Bye!" Lily says

"Bye!" Robby Ray said

They both hang up.

"Lily? You are going to that garden with that pig again?" says in a joking voice.

"What pig? Oh you mean Oliver, Mother, he ain't no pig! He's my boyfriend" Lily says.

"Yea, who is a pig!" says laughing away.

_That night_

"Ok.. Oliver lets go on the other side" Lily says.

"Umm but we said we would go on the other…" Oliver says but intrupeted as Lily gets his shoulder and pulling him to the left part of the garden with the twists and turns.

They were at the waterfall land where Miley and Jake were.

"Well don't seem like they are here" Lily thought to herself.

"Wow! This spot is beautiful Lily! It would be a great place to picnic date." Oliver said amazed.

Lily and Oliver walk hand by hand and trip on 2 bags.

"What the?" Oliver says.

"OH MY GOD!! THIS IS MILEYS BAG!" Lily screams.

"No way! Then that must be Jake's bag!!!" Oliver screams.

"Yes!" Lily yells.

Lily gets her phone and notices no bars.

"Aww man, no bars" Lily said sadly.

"But that proves why Miley couldn't call!" Oliver said happily.

"Truee.. But where are they???" Lily asked.

"I don't know where but I hope somewhere safe!" Oliver says.

"Well I hope the same! But now lets enjoy our date with happiness" Lily says.

"Haha I love you Lily , with your positive attidue!" Oliver said.

"Haha Same here!" Lily said with so much joy.

_The date ends._

"Lily, that was probably one of the best nights of my life" Oliver said holding her hand.

"Probalby? You mean is it one of the best nights of your!" Lily said to black haired boyfriend ,Oliver.

"Of course! Now I have a surprise for you!" Oliver says to his beautiful girlfriend in a blue glittery tank top with white capris.

"Huh?" Lily asked her handsome boyfriend in a blue shirt and gray knit shorts.

Oliver gets a blue aquaraime ring of her birthstone on it and puts it on Lily's finger.

"Lily, I love you! This ring means a lot to me and you, it shows the love between us". Oliver says in a very romantic tone.

"Aww Oliver! This must of have costed a fortune!" Lily says.

"Nothing is expensive when it comes to you" Oliver says.

"I love you!" Lily says and runs into her house.

Oliver sighs

"I love you too, Lily!" Oliver says while leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At some random place_

"Jake! Where are we now?!?!" Miley asked in anger.

"What?! I don't know.. How am I supposed to know?!" Jake says

"Well! I am sick and tired of being somewhere I don't know where I am! I wan-wan-want to go home!" Miley says crying

"Im tired of sleeping on the grass, in the same pink glitter shirt which as a monkey on it and White with Blue lines capris!!!! I miss Lily and Oliver and Daddy and even Jackson!" Miley says bursting in tears.

"Miley! I am so sorry! This is all my fault if I hadn't pressured you to come here with me then.." Jake said but being intreputed by Miley.

"NO! Its not your fault!" Miley says.

"Miley! Don't worry we'll get through this together, plus atleast you have someone to be with." Jake says in a sweet voice.

"Thank you Jake! Thank you! I love you, please don't let go of me!" Miley says while Jake notices he was holding on to Miley.

Jake blushes.

Jake gives Miley a big hug.

"Well Miley looks like we are STRANDED again………


	6. Chapter 6

_Stranded_

_**A/N: There is some cussing and violence words in this. I will point out where when we get there. But enjoy! And review!!!!! Please.. Thanks! =]**_

_Morning time (btw Lily and Oliver told Robby Ray about Miley and Jake's bags there and other stuff they guessed.)_

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" Miley screamed with excitement.

"Miley! Miley! Miley! What?" Jake said in sarcasm.

"I got great news!!!" Miley yelled

"What?" Jake said happily.

"I have bars!" Miley yelled.

"Yes! Come on! Call someone!" Jake says in much excitement.

"I'm dialing as fast as I can!" Miley said in joy.

"GOT IT! Its ringing!" Miley yells.

"Hello?" Robby Ray says in a sad voice.

"DADDY!" Miley says in so much joy she was about to cry.

"Darling!?! Is that you?!" Robby says in happiness.

"Yes daddy! Its me your Miley! Daddy, I miss you!" Miley says excitement.

"Darling! Where are you?" Robby Ray asked in a hopeful voice.

"Umm you see me and Jake don't know where we are" Miley says crushing her fathers hopes.

"Well honey, I hope your safe and don't worry I will get you back home VERY soon!" Robby Ray says.

"Well love you daddy! I have other calls to make and tell Jackson that I actually missed him" Miley says.

"Bye hun, love you!" Robby Ray says.

"Bye!" Miley says.

"Well lets see who else to call.." Miley says to herself while thinking.

"Lily? Oliver?" Jake says giving Miley ideas.

"Calling Lily first" Miley tells Jake.

"Hold on Oliver" Lily says while talking to Oliver and changes the phone call to Miley's.

"Hello?" Lily says in boredom.

"LILY! OH MY GOD! ITS ME MILEY!" Miley pretty much screams on the phone.

"NO WAY! MILEY!!! ARE YOU…" Lily yells but is interrupted by Miley.

"I am so sorry but I have to call others! So toodles!" Miley says about to hang up before Lily says "Bye!".

"Now Oliver?" Jake asked Miley.

"Yea!" Miley says in excitement.

"Yea who called?" Oliver says to Lily.

"What? Huh? Wait sorry Lily someones calling" Oliver tells Lily.

"Must be…" Lily says but her message isn't heard by Oliver.

"Hello?" Oliver asked on the phone.

"Hey man! Its Jake!" Jake says as he takes Mileys phone away.

"Jake!!?!!.. My man.. Wat up?" Oliver says as he cool as he can sound.

"Dude! Yeaa umm you see the only thing that's up for me Is the sky I still don't know my way home! But like yeaaa." Jake says.

"Awesome dude!!!" Oliver says.

"JAKE HANG UP! DON'T WASTE MY BATTERY!" Miley yells to Jake.

"Fine.. Fine.. See ya Oaken! Bye!" Jake says hanging up.

"LILY! JAKE AND MILEY CALLED ME!" Oliver screams to Lily on the phone.

"Yeaa they did that to me too!" Lily says in excitement.

_At the beach._

"Son! Son!" Robby Ray yells when he is taking a jog on the beach.

"Dad! Don't embrass me if front of these people its hard enough to live with you and the only time away you have to come back!" Jackson says with a fake crying tone.

"Well fine I won't tell you what I learned about your sister and by the way son give me a hot dog and a good ol ice tea please and give me the discount." Robby Ray says with a wink.

"JACKSON!! YOU GIVE YOUR FATHER A DISCOUNT!?! YOUR FIRED!" Rico yells to Jackson.

"Dude! I don't give him no discount he stupid to think that." Jackson says sticking his tongue out at Robby Ray.

"Fineee your back in but if your giving anyone a discount your fired!" Rico says in anger while walking away.

"The tiny wini chili pepper strikes again" Jackson says with a laugh.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Rico yells from the other side of the beach.

"Okay Dad.. That would be $12.75" Jackson tells his father.

"Okay whatever take this $20 and keep the change!" Robby Ray says in excitement.

After Robby Ray gets his hotdog and Jackson tells some other guy named, Steve to take his shift he goes and sits down with Robby Ray.

"Okay whats so important?" Jackson says to his father.

"Its about Miley" Robby Ray says.

"WHAT!? WHAT ABOUT MILEY IS SHE OK!?!?" Jackson asked spazzing out then telling himself to chill and take a chill pill which he does (he gets a pill from his pocket which is a tic tac and eats it).

"Haha son she is okay. But she called today saying she missed you and stuff like that" Robby Ray tells his son who is in a green Rico's Surf Shop t-shirt with black ripped shorts.

"No way! Where is she?!!?" Jackson says not in a spazzing voice.

"She doesn't know.." Robby Ray says while taking a bite into his hotdog.

"Oh well can't you track the call?" Jackson says giving his father an idea who is in a Malibu sweatshirt with basketball shorts on and a Malibu cap on.

"Oh my god son! That's a great idea! I will go to the police station now!" Robby Ray says with joy.

"Haha All right!" Jackson says giving his father a high five while he is jogging away.

"Wait! Are you gonna finish that?" Jackson asked his father.

"You can have it ." Robby Ray tells his son with a laugh.

Jackson eats that poor pig and slurps that ice tea like how a fat baby gobbled its food.

_Police Station_

**A/N: Here is where is where it is. I will **_**italic **_**and underline**** the words for you so you know which words they are.**

"Officer Cat?" Robby Ray says with a very confused look on his face.

"Yes! My name is Officer Cat.. Do you have a problem with that?" Officer Cat says with a slight bit of anger.

"Sorry just your name is kind of unfamiliar" Robby Ray says with a giggle.

"Mr. Stewart, do you want me to help you or not!?" Officer Cat says in a little more anger.

"I am sorry. But I need you to track this number" Robby Ray says in a serious tone.

"Why?" Officer Cat asked in a serious tone as well.

"My daughter has been lost for a few days and well today she called and she said she doesn't know where she is." Robby Ray said to Officer Cat.

"Does she have anyone with her?" Officer Cat says.

"Yes.. Her boyfriend, Jake." Robby Ray says.

"Wait she is missing with her boyfriend, Jake!?!" Officer Cat in a very serious tone.

"Umm yes why?" Robby Ray asked not getting Officer Cat's point.

"Sir I think that her boyfriend Jake must have took her out and purposely got her lost even though he knows the way out so he can do sexual stuff to her. For example _rape_?" Officer Cat says with a little smirk.

"OFFICER CAT?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!?!" Robby Ray yells almost about to strangle him.

"Look I am saying what I think, like tell me don't you think there is a possibility?" Officer Cat says.

"_Hell_ no! Okay! I thought you would come and help not say my daughter is probably getting _raped_ by her boyfriend!!" Robby Ray says in a very angry tone.

"Well I still think she is and there are possibilities so I will put a case on Jake and I will put a missing case." Officer Cat says.

"LOOK! So you are trying to tell me you think Jake Ryan will _rape_ my lil Miley!?!" Robby Ray says in anger again.

"Ahh Now I know its true, All those famous people will always get lil not famous people and do what they want as they think they are above everyone" Officer Cat says.

"Ok I don't care ok. I just want that place tracked NOW!" Robby Ray yelled.

"Don't worry sir it is getting tracked! And keep your voice down or else I will have to arrest you!" Officer Cat said.

"Fine! But I promise you nothing happened to her!" Robby Ray says.

"Whatever but the place has been tracked." Officer Cat says.

"Where?" Robby Ray says in excitement.

Officer Cat tells Robby Ray where to go

**A/N: There is no more words that need to be italic and underlined after this part. Enjoy the rest! And review!!! =]**

_The place Miley and Jake are at so lets call that place Rocky Island._

"Well lets see if we can find our way out!" Miley says.

"Are you sure I don't want to be stranded even more!" Jake says.

"Yea but its not like my dad or Jackson are gonna go track me down I mean they are kind of dumbutts" Miley says with a joking face one.

"Haha!" Jake said with laughter.

"Fine lets see! But bring your cellphone for emergencies, okay Miley?" Jake tells Miley.

"Okay I am ready are you?" Miley asked.

"Ready Teddy" Jake says with a happy voice.

"AWW I MISS MY TEDDY!" Miley says with a sad face.

"Wow! I mean soon we will get to your teddy!" Jake says with a giggle.

"JAKE!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE LAUGHING!" Miley says.

"Haha baby don't worry I will never laugh at you!" Jake says giving Miley a big great hug.

"What about know? Haha" Miley said giving Jake a kiss.

"Love you bye!" Miley said running off.

"Hey! Come on! Wait up!" Jake says running towards Miley.

_While Miley and Jake are far away where they were before which is where Jackson and Robby Ray is right now._

"MILEY!" Robby Ray yells.

"MILEY!" Jackson yells.

"Oh no! I think that stupid Officer gave us the wrong place!" Robby Ray says while he kicks a rock.

"Yea! Well I bet he gave us some random place!" Jackson says in anger.

"Okay well lets get home I don't want to be missing as well." Robby Ray says with a giggle after looking at ever place there was at "Rocky Island".

"At this point we are never gonna find Miley…" Jackson says with no faith left in him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stranded**

**A/N: Sorry for the late late late update! But, I've been pretty busy. But, I still hope you like this chapter. Once again, sorry :-[**

_****_

"Aww. Bud, don't worry we'll find your sister." Robby said with hope.

"Hey. What happened to all of the Hannah Montana things Miley have to attend?" Jackson asked remembering them.

"Well, I got the rescheduled." Robby Ray told his son.

"Just like that?!" Jackson asked in amazement.

"Yea. With this great hair, you'll get anything." Robby Ray lied remembering what really happened.

**MEMORY:**

"AWWW PLEASEEEEE." Robby Ray begged to the people.

"NO!" The people responded back.

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOME OF MY HAIR!" Robby Ray told the people.

"Why do we need your hair!?" They would say.

"It's beautiful. " Robby Ray bluffed.

"NO!" They responded.

"Fine. I'll give you the cash." Robby Ray muttered.

**BACK TO NORMAL:**

"Wow. That's the first." Jackson joked.

"C'mon Jackson, let's go home." Robby Ray replied.

Jackson and Robby Ray left.

**A FEW MINUTES AFTER JACKSON AND ROBBY RAY LEFT:**

"Jake! Shut up!" Miley cried.

"What?!" Jake responded.

"I thought I heard someone. It sounded like my dad.." Miley told her boyfriend.

"It must have been your dreams." Jake said.

"Wait. Were you dreaming while I was talking!?" Jake asked in a shocked tone.

"Honey, everybody does." Miley said as she put her arm on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Jake muttered.

"Ugh. No seriously. I want to get my butt out of this place!" Miley mentioned.

"Your not the only one." Jake said with a smile.

"UGHH!" Miley cried out.

"Hey, do you still have bars?" Jake asked.

"It won't matter. For whoever I call, I'm still going to be stuck cause we don't know where we are." Miley answered.

"Ok. Yea we do. Kind of. We were at that garden. Then we went down that waterfall and now here we are." Jake responded.

"Aww. You are smart." Miley said with a smile.

Jake grinned.

"At times." Miley muttered.

"Ugh. Just call someone. I'm freezing and wet!" Jake reminded Miley.

"Hey, Hey, I'm the same thing too. I think I have a jacket in my bag." Miley said but then noticed that she doesn't have her bag.

"Um. Jake." Miley slowly spoke.

"Yea?" Jake asked in a confused tone.

"We left our bags at the garden." Miley said.

"You don't know what's in there! I have so much in there! I have-" Jake responded but was interrupted by Miley.

"Shut up. I'll call my Dad." Miley said.

"How is your phone still alive?" Jake asked.

"Please. This phone is the best, it can last up to a week with just one charge." Miley said with a smile.

"But, it has terrible signal." Jake reminded her.

"Shut up." Miley spoke dialing her Dad's number.

"Hello." Robby Ray said as he answered the phone.

"DADDY!" Miley cried out.

"Darling!" Robby Ray said with a smile.

"Did you find any clue onto where to find us?" Miley asked.

"You wish. I went to the garden, but I couldn't find you." Robby Ray explained.

"Figures. Look, we in a way know where we are." Miley said.

"What?! Where?!" Robby Ray exclaimed.

"Well we were at the garden. Then we went down a waterfall-" Miley explained but was interrupted by Robby Ray.

"You did what?!" Robby Ray asked in a fatherly voice.

"Oh shush. Then here we are down from that waterfall!" Miley explained.

"Honey, don't you know you could be anywhere? That waterfall can take Jackson and I to another place, if we don't go the way you did." Robby Ray explained with a side of tense in his voice.

"Well. That is all we know. Please Daddy, help us." Miley spoke as tears started to come down her pale face.

"I promise bud, we'll find you. Lily and Oliver told me they found your bags at that garden, but they didn't find you." Robby Ray explained.

"Oh. Well. Please come. Oh and bring food! Jake and I are starving!" Miley exclaimed.

"Hm. Don't worry. I'm on my way!" Robby Ray said.

"Bye!" Miley said as she hung up.

"RUDE!" Robby Ray said.

"C'mon Jackson! Let's go and find your sister!" Robby Ray yelled to his son who was upstairs.

"What? We just did!" Jackson mentioned.

"Well too bad. Because, she called telling me how she got to the place she is." Robby Ray explained as he got his car keys.

"I'm coming!" Jackson yelled as he got his jacket.

Robby Ray and Jackson drove over to Lily's house and Oliver's house and they soon reached the entrance.

"Here we are." Oliver mentioned.

"No duh." Jackson sarcastically said.

"Oh! Stop fighting!" Lily cried out.

The 2 boys nodded.

"Lily, please guide." Robby Ray begged.

"Will do, sir." Lily said as she started guiding them towards that garden Miley and Jake's bags were at.

"OK. So Miley said, that they went down this waterfall." Robby Ray mentioned causing the kids to stare at him with a questioned look.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised to but come on!" Robby Ray said.

"One of us has to stay back!" Oliver said.

"Why not. I stay back!" Lily volunteered.

"Fine. C'mon boys!" Robby Ray said as he was getting ready to go down.

"I'm only doing this for Miley!" Jackson repeated to himself.

"Oh no. I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Oliver repeated to himself.

Robby Ray, Jackson, and Oliver all went down the waterfall.

* * *

"DADDY!" Miley yelled as she saw her father.

Miley ran towards him and got him as Jake helped Jackson and Oliver.

Robby Ray gave Miley a big hug.

"Darling, are you ok?" Robby Ray asked.

"Now I am." Miley mentioned hugging Robby Ray tighter.

"OK. Bud, don't kill me!" Robby Ray said.

Miley let go and gave Jackson a big, but tight hug.

"Miles, you can let go now." Jackson reminded his little sister.

"OK. Now we are down here. How do we go back up?" Robby Ray asked.

"Aw man! Lily would know how to!" Oliver said aloud.

"Really? Great, now we are all stranded!" Jackson mentioned.

* * *

**UP WHERE LILY IS:**

"Please say they know how to get back up." Lily thought and repeated to herself.

"It's been so long. Should I go down?" Lily thought but stared at the waterfall in fear.

"I mean. Obviously Jake and Miley don't know how to get back up. Jackson is a nut. Mr. Stewart is smart, but he doesn't know how this place very much. And Oliver, is just Oliver." Lily commented.

"Fine. I'll go!" Lily thought to herself.

"Mom, I love you!" Lily said as she went down.

* * *

**DOWN WHERE MILEY AND JAKE AND EVERYBODY ELSE IS:**

"LILY!" Oliver yelled as he saw Lily.

The group ran to Lily.

"Lily, please say you know how to get out of here!" Miley begged.

"I think I might." Lily said as she put a finger on her chin.

"Yep. We are going to get lost again." Jake said with a wink.

"C'mon trust Lily. She isn't dumb..Wait I take that back." Oliver joked.

"Shut up everybody! Let me think!" Lily said.

Lily thought about this whole place.

"AHA!" Lily said.

"Aha what?" Robby Ray asked.

"This garden is shaped like a G. For what reason, I don't know. Ok think of a G. So we are probably at the bottom of the G, which is the straight line. And the entrance is always back up the waterfall and with all that directions. But, we obviously cannot climb a waterfall. So if we follow the waterfall, we might find somewhere." Lily explained.

"What if we don't?" Miley asked.

"Well, I don't know." Lily sadly mentioned.

Miley sighed.

"We are going to have to risk it." Lily muttered.

****

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER.**

**Will they make it? Or will they have to stay there forever!? Read the next chapter, as soon as I update ;] . I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I might need some inspiration which are your reviews :-] **


	8. Chapter 8

**Stranded**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! But here I am! Enjoy!**

"NOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jackson yelled as he does when something he doesn't want occurs.

"Ugh. Do you always do that? First, when you have to drive me somewhere. Then the second time was when Lily was staying with us!" Miley snapped back.

"Look. I love you in some weird way. BUT I am not risking my life. There is so much I haven't done." Jackson told her as he had dreams in his eyes of becoming someone famous, such as a famous juggler or a dirt bike rider, or some kind of pimp.

"Oh please. Even if you lived you couldn't do anything." Miley said with a smile.

"Kids. Kids. Stop fighting." Robby Ray broke the small quarrel.

"Um. Mr. Stewart." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"What?" Robby Ray asked in a confused tone.

"Your hair..." Oliver told him.

"Sweet Niblets! I wore the shampoo which if you get water on it frizzes!" Robby Ray remembered.

"Then how do you wash the shampoo off?" Lily asked confused.

"You use hair gel." Robby Ray explained.

"Yea. THE CHEAP KIND." Jackson told the group.

"Excuse me!? My hair gel costs $45.50. At least I don't buy $5 hair gel." Robby Ray snapped back.

"YOU NEVER GIVE ME MONEY!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Yes I do. A lot to be exact." Robby Ray lied.

"Sure. Miley gets 5 grand a month. WHILE ME. I get 100 dollars a month. SO NOT FAIR." Jackson snapped back.

"If you make me proud then you will get that five grand." Robby Ray said with a wink.

"LIKE WHAT?! BECOME SOME SINGER NAMED BECKY KENTUCKY?!" Jackson asked.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING!" Miley yelled.

"Aw. I love you too." Jake said with a wink.

"What? Oh. Yea. No. That wasn't what I- I love you too." Miley said as she gave Jake a nose kiss.

"Miley!" Lily said.

"Oh right. Daddy is that the hair gel which if you get water on it frizzes." Miley asked.

Robby Ray looked down.

Miley pat his back.

"Yea. Now I know I'm the only smart one." Miley bluffed as everybody gave her the no-you-aren't look.

"GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! BEFORE KILLS US!" Oliver yelled.

"I know right." Lily told him.

Robby Ray glared at Oliver, who just smiled.

"So. Is everybody willing to take the risk?" Lily asked them.

"I am." They each said after a few minutes.

"C'mon." Lily told them.

Lily stepped into the water. Oliver then followed. Then Miley. Then Jake. Then Jackson. Then Oliver.

"Aw. It's so wet!" Lily exclaimed.

"Here. Jump in my arms." Oliver offered.

"Good idea!" Miley and Lily said in unison.

Lily jumped into Oliver's arms and Miley into Jake's.

"URGHHHHHHHHHH." Came a voice behind.

"AHHHHHHH BEAR!" Miley screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FACE! TOUCH HER!" Jake yelled as he hid his face behind Miley.

"Nice boyfriend." Miley sarcasticly spoke.

"I know right." Jake bluffed.

"It's me." Jackson said as he had Robby Ray in his arms.

Miley and the other 3 stared with big eyes.

"Why in-"Lily spoke.

"Is he-"Oliver said after.

"In your-"Jake followed.

"ARMS?!" Miley exclaimed.

"I don't want to touch the water." Robby Ray defended himself.

Jackson then dropped Robby Ray into the water.

After a few miles, the group got nowhere.

"UGH." Miley complained.

"I'm so dirty." Jake said.

"Ew." Lily followed after Jake.

"WAIT! GUYS LOOK!" Oliver exclaimed as there was an opening.

"AN OPENING?!!" They all yelled as they ran towards it.

They all saw a whole another path of water and they all groaned.

"I cannot walk on the water anymore." Miley groaned.

"This water seems so familiar." Oliver said but couldn't remember where.

"Yea. It does." Lily mentioned as she thought about it.

"It's smell." Jackson spoke as he put his hand on his chin.

"I don't know what you'll are thinking." Miley admitted.

"Obviously. It's some place we know very well. C'mon Miley think. If it reminds Jackson of something then you would know to." Lily explained.

"Fine." Miley groaned as she thought.

"You too Jake!" Lily exclaimed causing Jake to make a face, and then Lily gave him the glare which shut him up.

After a few minutes.

"Hey! It does seem familiar." Miley said.

"Not to me. But, I'm barely even in Malibu. But here and there I think I may recognize it." Jake told them.

"How do you know we are still in Malibu?" Miley joked.

"Wow. Those are some big waves! Just like good ol' Malibu Beach!" Robby Ray exclaimed.

Lily's eyes grew wide.

Oliver's mouth opened.

Jackson's face went up.

Miley gave a grin.

Jake snapped his fingers as he thought about it.

"MALIBU BEACH!" Jackson, Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jake exclaimed.

"That's why it seemed so familiar. It's Malibu Beach. Jackson use to work there so he would know the smell. Miley and I have been here a million times. Oliver has also worked there. And Jake has been there a few times which is why it seemed a bit familiar but not as it was to us Malibuians." Lilly explained.

"Malibuians?" Jackson asked.

"Oh shut it. Like you've never made a word up." Lily snapped back.

"Actually I have. It's called Lilorgeous." Jackson told her.

"And what in God' name does that mean?" Lily asked as she didn't realize.

"It means gorgeous, beautiful, and hot. That's why it has your name in it." Jackson charmingly said.

"Aw!" Lily exclaimed as she gave Jackson a hug.

Oliver glared.

"OK. How do we get back? The water is too deep because we all fail at swimming. And we got no boards." Jake asked.

"And we aren't Jesus who can walk on water." Oliver followed.

"We aren't Basshunter (band) so we can't walk on water or fly (it's a song by Basshunter)." Miley explained.

"We have to stop somewhere to find stuff that can get us back. If one of us gets back, we all can get back." Lily told them.

"Ugh. Does that mean one more night here?" Jake asked.

"Oh shut up. You are used to it." Miley told him as she play slapped him in the stomach.

"C'mon we have to find land." Lily told them.

"We passed that a while ago..." Miley explained.

"True. We need some kind of thing we can stand on." Lily told the group.

"Duh. I'm wet as heck!" Oliver screeched.

"Boy, stop acting like a girl." Robby Ray snapped back.

"Why can't we call someone?" Jackson asked.

"We know where we are. But we don't know where we are in Malibu Beach." Lily informed.

"Wait. Mr. Stewart. You brought that backpack right?" Lily asked with a light bulb over her head.

"Yes. 6 water bottles. Some sandwiches and some other stuff." Robby Ray told them.

"I'm hungry." Jackson said as he was about to touch the backpack.

"Get yo hands off it!" Lily snapped back as Jackson put his hands in the air.

"Who is a great surf boarder, water skier and knows there way around Malibu Beach?" Lily asked.

"I do!" Oliver and Jackson said in unison.

Lily smirked.

"If you can put these water bottles on your legs. The waves hopefully will be able to pull you near the beach which is on that west. And the wind seems to be going on the west. So, the waves will guide you to your destination. And as soon as you reach the beach, get those water cars. Jackson knows what I'm talking about." Lily explained.

"WATER BOTTLES?!!?" They both said in unison again.

"Yes. Take you shoelaces off and tie them around your legs. It'll work." Lily told them.

Before they could say anything she said:

"Trust me."

Oliver and Jackson nodded knowing that maybe the last opinion they had.

After a few minutes.

Jackson and Oliver were ready.

"These waves are high. So you'll have to do some swimming, then you'll have to start bottling." Lily explained.

"We have binoculars so we will be able to see if you've reached or not. And, please don't forget to save us." Lily sternly said.

"Here is a waterproof walkie-talkie. I'll have one and both of you will have one. Last but not least, DO NOT SEPARATE. So that is why I'm tying your hands together. You guys fight the most. And one fight can cause the death of all of us. Are you ready?" Lily asked cautiously.

Both boys nodded.

"You guys are really brave to do this." Jake told them.

They blushed.

Lily gave a hug to both of them and they went on.

**A/N: Will they make it back? And yea, I know what they are doing is probably impossible. But, it is a story so you know. ;]**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Read the next chapter and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stranded**

**With Jackson & Oliver:**

"Dude! This is really hard!" Jackson cried out.

"I know right!" Oliver screeched.

"Are we going the right way?" Jackson asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Oliver questioned Jackson.

"I thought you were smart!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Really?" Oliver bluffed with a grin.

"NO!" Jackson said with a glare.

"Chill." Oliver calmly advised.

"CHILL?!! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS MAKING US FLOAT ON WATER BOTTLES!" Jackson exclaimed.

Oliver glared at Jackson.

"You know. If you could be a bit more supportive.." Oliver told him.

"Dude! We don't know whether we are going the right way." Jackson reminded Oliver.

"I know. But. C'mon. We can tell all the girls what we did. They'll think we are pretty brave." Oliver imagined all the girls flirting with him then he saw a angry Lily which horrified him.

"I'm good." Oliver said.

Jackson glared at Oliver.

"The only reason I haven't drowned you is because Lily said not to!" Jackson cried out.

"Good job." Oliver told him as he rushed away from him.

"Why are you running away?" Jackson asked.

"No reason." Oliver lied.

**With Miley, Jake, Robby Ray, and Lily.**

"I hope those boys are okay." Robby Ray caringly said.

"Yeah. If they aren't we will be in so much trouble!" Jake mentioned as he thought of the horror of Oliver's mom coming to them with a baseball bat.

"How long do you think it would take them to get to the beach?" Miley asked.

"I'm not sure. We can try one more thing. We have to try to swim there.." Lily said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! The water is like 100000000000000000000000000 ft deep!" Jake exclaimed.

"No. It isn't. If it is half beach water, it won't be that deep. But, get ready to have some salty water." Lily reminded them.

"I can't do it." Jake quickly spoke as he started to panic.

"Why?" Robby Ray asked.

"Don't worry pretty boy, you'll still be alive." Miley told him.

"No. I-I-I can't swim." Jake confessed.

"Whoa. Really?" Miley asked surprised.

"Yeah." Jake said as he looked ashamed.

"How come?" Lily asked.

"Because I've never had the time to learn. Miley, I'll understand if you would bre-" Jake spoke but was interrupted by a kiss from Miley.

"Don't ever think I'll break up with you just because of that little thing." Miley charmingly told him.

Jake grinned.

"Thanks. You are the perfect girlfriend." Jake happily said.

"Miley hugged him.

"Ew. Your are all wet." Miley joked.

"Aww. So are you." Jake humored.

**About an hour later.**

"Ugh. I'm so tired. I could eat one of Rico's yummy hotdogs." Oliver said aloud.

"Well. Here it is!" A voice came up and a hot dog was thrown onto Oliver.

"Am I dead? Am I in heaven?" Oliver asked.

"No. You idiots! You are at Malibu Beach!" The voice said.

"That sounds like…" Oliver said but was interrupted by Jackson.

"RICO!" Jackson and Oliver cried out.

"In person." Rico bragged.

The 2 boys hugged Rico.

"Okay. Your salty selves off of me." Rico commanded.

"How'd you find us?" Jackson asked.

"Well when I was fishing. I saw 2 sleeping bodies. I recognized them in a second. It was dumbo number 1 and dumbo number 2!" Rico explained.

"Thanks so much!" The boys said again and hugged Rico again.

Rico groaned and pushed them off.

"Chill. Now go back to Lily and Miley." Rico commanded.

"I can't." Jackson said.

"Why?" Rico asked.

Jackson and Oliver explained everything to Rico.

"Oh ok. Look. You guys go get changed I'll arrange a helicopter." Rico helpfully told them.

"Thanks!" They said and ran separate directions.

After a few minutes they came back and saw a helicopter which said Rico's Shack.

"Nice." Jackson complimented.

"I know right. Get in!" Rico commanded.

The 2 boys got into the helicopter and the helicopter set off.

"Hello? Lily can you hear me?" Oliver asked as spoke onto the walkie-talkie.

"OLLYPOP!" Lily cried out.

"Yeah. Baby, are you ok?" Oliver asked quickly.

"Now I am after hearing your voice." Lily said.

"Rico found us. Do you know where you are?" Oliver worriedly asked.

"Um. No." Lily honestly said.

"Fine. We are on a helicopter and we'll try to find you." Oliver told her.

"Oh yeah. You can definitely find us, even if we look like ants from that high!" Miley sarcastically said while Lily gave her the don't-talk-to-my-boyfriend-like-that look.

Miley shrugged.

"Then how can we find you?" Oliver asked.

"I wish I knew, honey. I wish I did. But, it has to be before dark because we don't know what will happen in the darkness. And Jake will start freaking out." Lily informed Oliver.

"Will not!" Jake protested.

Everybody raised an eyebrow at him even Oliver and Jackson who don't even know what is going on down there.

Jake gave a fake glare.

"Can't the helicopters track us or something?" Jake asked.

"Good point. Olli! Ask them where they-" Lily told him but stopped midway as she was interrupted by Oliver.

"I heard." Oliver informed her.

"Hey! Helicopter driver!" Oliver said.

"The name is Roxy!" Roxy told Oliver.

"ROXY!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah! You see I was at the beach doing yoga!" Roxy said but everybody including Rico raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I was getting one of Rico's amazing empanadas! SO. I heard your story and I knew Miley was in trouble!" Roxy explained.

"Wait. Why do you care about Miley so much? I thought you were Hannah Montana's body guard?" Rico asked as he was confused because they forgot he was on the helicopter.

"Son, I am. But, Robby Ray is a good friend of mine so I obviously know Miley. Now shut up and listen to this song!" Roxy commanded as she threw a pair of headphones and a iPod at Rico.

Rico shrugged, but did as he was told.

"So back to what I saying." Roxy continued.

"I'm here to help them." Roxy told Oliver and Jackson.

"Ohh. But, how can you help? I mean we don't even know where they are!" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, dear. What do people call me?" Roxy asked.

"Roxy like a puma?" Jackson guessed.

"YES! SO I can find her. I can't track her." Roxy told the boys.

"Then how can you find her?" Oliver asked.

Roxy put her finger on her chin.

"Aw. Never thought of that!" Roxy explained.

"Whoa. And people call me dumb." Jackson sarcastically said.

"I can throw you off this helicopter with NO parachute." Roxy threatened.

Jackson smiled.

"I love you Roxy!" Jackson said giving Roxy a hug.

"Boy! Don't distract me!" Roxy commanded.

Jackson took his arms off her while Oliver was laughing at Jackson.

"Now you, coconut head! Stop laughing! Or else you can fall of this helicopter with no parachute as well as no brainier!!" Roxy blackmailed.

"Please don't leave me with him!" Oliver begged.

"I know how you feel, Huns!" Roxy told him.

"I'm still here." Jackson reminded them.

"Yeah I know." Oliver and Roxy said in a unison.

"So what should we do?" Oliver asked.

"Throw Rico off the helicopter?" Jackson suggested.

"Good idea. But this is his helicopter. And if it weren't for him you 2 knuckle-heads would've died. In a sense." Roxy answered.

"C'mon. We have to think of something. We don't have much time before it becomes dark." Oliver seriously reminded them.

"What will happen if it becomes dark and they are there?" Jackson asked.

"That even Roxy doesn't know the answer too." Roxy replied back..

**A/N: Will Miley, Lily, Jake, and Robby Ray ever be saved?! Read onto the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

****

STRANDED

A/N: OMT I'M AT CHAPTER 10!!!! WOAH! TIME GOES FAST! WELL! I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

"I will die if I lose Lily." Oliver said as he put his hand on his heart.

"Me too." Jackson said aloud causing Oliver to stare at him.

"I mean, if Miley and Dad died." Jackson quickly tried to cover up what he just said.

"No one is dying when Roxy is here. Unless you're Jackson or Oliver." Roxy told the worried boys.

"But, how are we going to save them? We have 20 minutes till sundown." Oliver reminded Roxy.

"20 minutes?! We have 20 minutes to save the world!" Jackson sang.

Roxy rolled her eyes.

"We'll find them in 20 minutes if we have too!" Roxy cried out.

"Here let me get Lily again." Oliver said as he got out the walkie-talkie.

"Oliver! Is that you?" Lily asked as she heard the connection noise.

"OLIVER! HURRY UP WILL YA?!" Jake yelled in the walkie-talkie.

"We're trying!" Oliver said.

"Can you describe what you see so we can find you?" Oliver asked dumbly.

Miley made the signal for Lily to give her the walkie-talkie.

"Well Oliver. THERE IS WATER EVERYWHERE!" Miley cried out.

"Does that help?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Roxy they said there is water everywhere." Oliver explained to Roxy.

Roxy slapped Oliver in the head.

"No duh!" Roxy snapped back.

"It is Miley's fault she said it." Oliver blamed it on Miley.

"I was being sarcastic!" Miley cried out.

"Oops." Oliver realized his mistake.

"Ollypop, I'm getting scared." Lily whined.

"I'll be there Lilypop." Oliver said confidently.

"Me too!" A voice came.

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"Jackson." Oliver explained.

"Oh." Lily replied.

Miley went over to Jake and hugged him tightly.

"At least if I die, I'll be with you." Miley said.

Lily and Robby Ray gave her the what-about-me-look.

"Oh yeah and you two." Miley lamely said.

"Thanks. I feel so loved!" Robby Ray joked.

"Should we call the marines?" Jake asked.

"TYPICAL BLOND!" Oliver replied.

"I'm a blond too! JERK!" Lily responded.

"Oops." Oliver said.

"Me too!" Jackson said as he slapped Oliver on the head.

"Me three!" Jake replied.

"Me 3 in a half!" Miley said.

"Ugh. We should've brought a boat." Jackson said.

"If we brought a boat, then it would take even longer to find them." Roxy explained.

"Does this helicopter have a microphone thing?" Oliver asked.

"Megaphone?" Roxy asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. It probably does." Roxy replied as she opened a drawer.

"Or just look in Roxy's purse." Jackson joked.

"Good idea." Roxy said.

"I was kidding." Jackson answered as Roxy went looking through her purse.

"Too bad." Roxy responded as she took out a megaphone from her purse.

"I was kidding!" Jackson whined.

"Okay. So the plan is if we yell Miley! Or Lily! Then if they hear, then we'll know we're close. If they don't. Then we'll just have to keep going." Oliver explained.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but 10 more minutes till sundown." Jackson informed.

"Thanks." Oliver answered.

Roxy found another megaphone in her purse.

From one side, Oliver was yelling Lily through the microphone.

From the other side of the helicopter, Jackson was yelling Miles, Miley, and Dad.

Oliver had told Lily of the plan.

Lily told Oliver they didn't hear anything.

Oliver sighed.

"We'll never find them." Oliver said with a frown.

"C'mon. We'll find them." Jackson said trying to boost up the confidence in Oliver.

"I hope you're right." Oliver said to Jackson.

"Me too." Jackson whispered.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Jackson quickly said.

"We'll never find them!" Oliver sadly said.

Roxy shook her head.

"Coconut-head, listen. If you give up, then you'll never find her. We will find them!" Roxy said to Oliver.

"But-" Oliver said but interrupted by Rico.

"Sorry to interrupt, and to eavesdrop. But, listen I'm Rico. I'll tell my Dad everything and he can go hunting for them." Rico calmed Oliver.

"We're hunting for them." Jackson stated.

"Yeah. But, we are in the air. My Dad could probably you know get help." Rico said.

"Would you really?" Oliver asked with hope on his face.

Rico nodded.

"First off, I want to get off this helicopter. Second, Miley and them aren't bad." Rico replied.

"How will you get your father?" Roxy asked.

"This helicopter. The walkie-talkie system is able to communicate with my Dad." Rico answered.

Roxy shrugged.

Rico took the co-pilot seat and got the walkie-talkie.

After, a few minutes.

"Okay. He is sending people to come and help. Tell the Blondie." Rico commanded.

Jackson smiled.

"You aren't that bad, Boss." Jackson joked.

"Hey, as soon as we go back. You'll regret saying that." Rico reminded Oliver.

Oliver told Lily of the plan.

"AWW THANK YOU RICO!" Lily yelled in the walkie-talkie.

"Lily, don't make us deaf!" Miley said to Lily.

"Oops." Lily said.

Rico grinned.

The orange sun went away, and appeared a cheesy moon.

"It is dark!" Miley exclaimed.

"No duh." Lily sarcastically said.

"NO TIME FOR JOKES!" Miley reminded Lily.

"Bud, Rico said his father is sending people." Robby Ray reminded Miley.

"What if they don't find us?" Miley asked.

"What if the sky falls down?" Robby Ray asked.

"Then we'll die." Miley exclaimed.

"Don't worry. The more you worry, the more you'll jinx it." Robby reminded Miley.

"Oh you're help." Miley said.

After about 30 minutes,

Jake fell asleep on Miley, Lily fell asleep on Jake, and Robby Ray fell asleep on Lily.

"OH REALLY!?!?" Miley yelled.

A few more minutes later, Miley saw light.

Miley's grew wide.

She woke Jake up, when Jake moved, Lily woke up, after Lily moved, Robby Ray woke up.

"WHAT?!?! "The Sleeping Beauties said.

"Look!" Miley commanded as she pointed towards the light.

A few second later a sound of a horn came.

"A BOAT!" Jake yelled.

Jake was correct! The boat got near to where they were!

On the boat, was Rico, His father, Jackson, Oliver, and Roxy.

Miley looked happy.

Jake was surprised.

Lily was excited.

Robby Ray was tired.

The four boarded the boat.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Jake and Miley yelled in a unison.

"No thank Rico." Rico's dad said.

Rico grinned.

Lily ran into Oliver's arms.

The 2 kissed.

"You're okay!" Oliver cried out.

"You're too!" Lily happily said.

Finally, after the boat reached the beach.

Miley and Jake were the first ones off the boat.

"FINALLY!!!!!" Miley yelled.

Jake smiled.

Everybody else had gotten off the boat.

"I bet you all are hungry. So why don't you guys go change, while Rico and I serve up some food." Rico's dad said.

The group nodded and ran towards their house.

****

STEWART'S RESIDENCE:

"HOME! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Miley yelled.

"It has missed your screaming too." Jackson joked.

Miley glared at Jackson then ran to her room and so did Robby Ray and Jackson.

After a few minutes,

Robby Ray come out in his collared shirt and jeans.

Jackson came out in a shirt which had a picture of a chicken and an omelet.

The chicken was saying "MOM!"

Miley came out in khaki booty shorts and her tank top.

"Ready?" Robby asked.

The kids nodded and they were on their way towards Malibu Beach.

****

TRUSCOTT'S RESIDENCE

"MOM!" Lily yelled in her wet clothes.

"What happened?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Long story. We found Miley and Jake! I'm going to dinner with them! While you go on your date with that guy!" Lily explained as she ran to her blue room.

Lily changed into blue booty shorts and a white tank top.

Lily's hair was in a ponytail.

"Okay bye!" Lily screamed as she ran out the door.

****

JAKE RYAN'S MANSION:

Jake came and told his parents he was going out to dinner.

Jake changed into a under armor shirt and sport shorts.

****

OAKEN'S HOUSE:

Oliver saw no one was home so he changed into blue shorts and a blue collared shirt and head through the door.

****

MALIBU BEACH:

When everybody reached they could smell the delicious hot dogs on the grill.

Everybody took their seats and food was served.

"Oh my god! These are so good!" Oliver complemented as he took ribs.

"Our special, special." Rico's dad joked.

"I love it!" Jake said in happiness.

"Rico, we really owe it to you. If it wasn't' for you god knows, what would've happened to us." Lily said.

"TOAST FOR RICO!" Jackson said as he raised his glass and everyone else followed.

"It feels so good not to be **stranded.**" Miley said.

Miley sat next to her permanent boyfriend, Jake.

While Lily and Oliver sat next to each other holding hands under the table.

"I know one thing for sure." Jake told the group.

"What?" They asked.

"I'm **never going back** to that garden." Jake informed as he grinned after.

Everybody laughed.

__

FIN

****

A/N:

The ending was cheesy, sorry.

But, I'm done :[

It was really fun writing the story, I hope you guys liked it too.

Leave reviews about where you liked the story or not. Or any suggestions, questions, or comments.

Anything is appreciated.

Thanks!!


End file.
